Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels can achieve self-luminous display, and are bendable and able to roll up, by being made from organic materials, and thus have been highly favored by users. The principle of the OLED display panel emitting light is in that organic materials are deposited between two electrodes, and the two electrodes will supply the organic materials with electric power so as to allow the organic materials to emit light.